discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ospela-Cabrik Royalty
House of Curika Duno Curika 1 (King Duno I) On the 28th of October 2017 King Duno I was coronated. He had founded the Cabrikk Empire and was establishing the nation. The following month of his rule would see Cabrik’s growth into a real nation. As soon as it joined the DLoN Cabrik began expanding. Starting in modern day Curika and Krimnoe it later annexed Sheilor and Ariston after the collapse of the Aristonian Union. It was later gifted Das Zavoyevateli by Athium as a gift. Cabrik started with a simple economy and a currency before completely switching to a meritist system. This was primarily an experiment but also an attempt to gain the support of Athium, a powerful nation at the time. During this time the King recognised the nation of Paganland in return for a military alliance however Paganland would eventually betray this alliance. In addition the King hosted 2 competitions: A district naming competition (in order to find names for the districts) and an invite competition (in order to increase the population). The most permanent result of the district competition was the naming of the Krimnese Peninsula (Krimnoe). It stuck primarily due to the name being a favourite of the King. In addition VulgarPotato and Vulparia aided in the early population growth of Cabrik through the invite competition. Cabrik’s population soon reached 20 people, which allowed for the transition from Absolute Monarchy to Constitutional Monarchy (this transition was slow and never fully completed). In addition to this Cabrik claimed the continent of North Ashana, considering it and Lurania were the only nations who had their capitals there (although Lurania was much smaller and inactive). King Duno I was a prominent opponent of Cylinder Earth theory and a devout googlist. Because of this he founded the Cabrikk Space Program in order to disprove the Cylinder theory and he made Googlism the state religion. The state religion would remain the same until King Duno III changed it to Potatoism. Cabrik’s first presidential election lasted from the 4th November 2017 to 11 November 2017. Flynn won the election and was given the title “President Flynn”. During his time in office Flynn would mostly make decisions in regards to foreign policy, albeit illegally. His powers were reduced when it was found that he was using the office to the benefit of his own nation, that being Margdon. To begin with he pulled Cabrik out of the Alliance, which was not authorised by Parliament or the King. Later he allowed the nation of Margdon (his nation) to illegally declare its independence. This in turn caused the creation of the Royal Territory Act. He was impeached for a day before being reinstated with less power (due to the lack of a constitution). Cabrik in the early part of King Duno’s name was primarily neutral. Later the Kingdom joined the Alliance (a group of nations led by Vulparia) before pulling out during Flynn’s presidency. As a result of his hatred of cylinders and the cooling relations between Cabrik and Athium, Cabrik would rejoin the alliance during the Death to Walkia war with the intent of destroying the State of Cylindria which was an Atheist Puppet State. The war resulted in the collapse of: Athium, Nappok, the Ostrich-Meritist Reich, Cylindria and the First DLoN. The second DLoN would be founded in its wake. The final years of Duno’s reign would see an increase in authoritarian policies, strict rationing as a result of major food shortages, and Duno’s campaign to become a DLoN admin. Duno drew criticism to himself following pledges to give higher rations to those who voted for him. Duno Curika I died on 27 November 2017 as a result of lung cancer. His son and heir Duno Curika II would take his place. Duno Curika II (King Duno II) King Duno II was of the belief that Cabrik had grown stagnant and inactive. In order to combat this he wanted to place greater importance on the economy and cultural development as opposed to the foreign policy focus of his father’s reign. This priority of economic development would be true for most of the following rulers, bar for the Krela dynasty. The beginning of his reign would see the creation of parliament and the creation of the dominion program, although this program would not come into effect until much later. Duno Curika II (Imperatoris Duno) Duno Curika II would later reorganise the kingdom into an Imperatoris. The idea was that the nation didn’t just belong the the king, or the Imperator in this case. The nation was the Imperator. They were one in the same. This era saw an increasingly militaristic approach to foreign policy, a large military buildup and the introduction of many dystopian policies such as word crime or thought crime. On 2 December 2017 King Duno II announced his plans for the new dominion system. This would never be implemented however something similar would manifest in the late Cabrikk Empire. Following the announcement the King announced the reorganisation of the Kingdom into an Imperatoris saying “Since it’s evident that I won’t finish the constitution anytime soon, let’s go down the easy path. My official title is Emperor (later changed to Imperatoris) Duno and MPs are simply advisors”. This change, like many of the Curikan era policies, drew criticism from other nations. The leader of Walkia likened Cabrik to “North Korea” after he was convicted of Wordcrime. Following the establishment of the Imperatoris the Imperator began to (finally) create an economy. He first created the Cabrikk currency which is still used to this day: the Cabrikk Cukka. Next he placed 100,000 cukka in circulation. Each person had a job, each job had a sector and each sector had a head. To begin with the Imperator would hold 100,000 of the Cukka. He would then redistribute it according to people’s salaries. Following this the Imperator introduced word crime (first referred to as thought crime). The government had banned certain words and declared them “non-existent”. Anyone who used these “non-existent words” would be branded a word criminal and arrested. Prior to the end of the Imperatoris the only “non-existent word” was the word Cylinder (Duno Curika II had inherited his father’s hatred of cylinders). Furthermore the only known person to be branded a word criminal was the leader of Walkia: Zebra. The Imperator had started a significant military build up as well as a nuclear plant. Now that Cabrik had some sort of military it was ready for a war. At the time there were only 2 nations on the continent of North Ashana: Lurania and Cabrik. Cabrik was considerably larger and more powerful and Lurania, and it had laid claim to the entire continent. Because of this the Imperator began an invasion of Lurania. The war was successful and Cabrik gained the Luranian homeland as well as all the Luranian colonies. The Imperator introduced taxes, which was a first for Cabrik, and created a ministry system with four ministries. After this the Imperator made a number of claims such as “Cabrik is the strongest military power” and “Cabrik is the most populous country” claiming that they were true because “I, the Imperator, say so”. This drew further criticisms of the Cabrikk government. In addition the word “Bember” was officially added. One thing the government did which drew rare praise from the outside world was legalise gay marriage. It was a very strange policy coming from such an authoritarian regime. It also set the age of consent to 16, and changed the age of marriage to 16 after it was previously set at 13. Later on the Imperator turned the unemployed in the nation into slaves as they did not choose a job. It is likely many of these slaves were the inactives who were later sent to inactivity camps. The Imperator also started development on the Cabrikk language, which was further developed by his son King Duno III. Following events in Discord Empire Battles and the collapse of Cabrikk influence there, the Imperator returned to Curika city on 15 December 2017. The following morning he was found dead, hanging from a noose. Duno Curika III (King Duno III) Following the death of Imperatoris Duno, King Duno III rose to power. He abolished the Imperatoris and started the second Cabrikk presidential election. For the first few days of office he was grieving over the death of his father, however soon recovered. King Duno III desired to reform Cabrik’s economy yet again, and perhaps this time bring back meritism. In addition he announced the results of the second presidential election, which was won by VulgarPotato. Following this election he held the first parliamentary elections. During this election the CMoP (moderate party) gained 50% of the popular vote and 3/6 seats. The CMeP (meritist party) gained 37.5% of the popular vote and 2/6 seats. The CLP (labour party) gained 12.5% of the popular vote and 1/6 seats. Vulgar’s victory in the presidential elections was likely a result of the King’s lenience when it came to inviting foreigners into the nation to vote. This was because the King desired more population. King Duno III was not fond of Vulparia as it was primarily due to their militarism that his father had committed suicide. Because of this he was rather bitter when the Vulparian leader became President. Despite this he was inaugurated. However the President’s powers were limited. Whilst the CMoP won 50% of the seats, most were uninhabited, meaning that they did not have as much influence as they could have had. The King also made Welsh an official language of Cabrik, something which remained true for the Ospean Republic and has only recently been overturned with the rise of the Altre Dynasty. For most of his early reign the King was inactive, partially due to grief and a lack of faith in the nation and its people. However in late january starting on 26 January 2018 this began to change. The King incorporated much of the northern territory and restructured the district system which had not been updated since the reign of King Duno I and the creation of the nation. Furthermore he established inactivity camps (which he naively called concentration camps) in the Meinschland in order to “clean up” the nation. The Inactivity camps drew widespread criticisms and condemnation from other nations, with Alinek even claiming that Cabrik did not care about the concept of freedom and liberty (the concept however is a fuzzy one, and it is true that the reign of Imperatoris Duno may have given rise to this belief). Duno defended himself by saying that the camps were an opt out system, and that all the inactives needed to do to leave was just ask. However they were so inactive that they didn’t even reply to him. The January Reform included a changing of the tax system (again) this time depending on district population density. It also included a crackdown on unemployment and homelessness. The reform also saw a huge military buildup, with Cabrik’s military reaching a record high of 8 people. This was encouraged by the fact that military personnel were exempt from taxes. The January Reform also saw many new businesses start up, such as: CBN, WutTV and WutBank. The king also began giving out loans. The King also made new territorial gains. The state of Quantania (now Margdon) was annexed and Yuslavian colonies were also taken by Cabrik. The King also secured a deal with Rhimes, in which he exchanged the Alphentis colonies for Rhimesian land in North Ashana. The month of February resulted in yet more change. The King had suffered from the death of a close family member and so failed to fulfill his duties as head of state. Additionally while taxes were being collected the King realised that he was not able to fund the government with the taxes that were collected, leading to a government shutdown and a sharp increase in taxes and a decrease in the salaries of government officials. Furthermore the government began to become more authoritarian. To begin with the presidency was abolished, which was an exercise of absolute power by the monarch (even if the presidency at that point was pointless). The religion was also changed to Potatoism, with the King threatening to “spit” on non believers and to burn heretics (which seems a bit authoritarian). Someone was also arrested for refusing to agree to “royal demands”. Additionally the King was imposing his power over parliament more and more, with the country transitioning into absolute monarchy yet again. On 16 February 2018 King Duno III died naturally in his sleep. He was Cabrik’s longest reigning Monarch. Duno Curika IV (King Duno IV / Emperor Duno I) Following his ascension to power King Duno IV got to work immediately. He officially reorganised Cabrik from the “Kingdom of Cabrik” into the “Cabrikk Empire”. The Empire would consist of multiple Kingdoms, which was an extension from the dominion system designed by his grandfather. These kingdoms were: The Kingdom of Axala (formerly Quantania), the Kingdom of New Zarydia (formerly Aryell), the Kingdom of Cabrik (ruled over directly by the Emperor) and the Kingdom of Margdon (a new server). He also desired to reform the Monarchy system, to change it to be more inclusive. His reign saw the introduction of “gulags” which were not soviet labour camps in this case. They were prison camps which housed either those who were homeless and unemployed or those who irritated the Emperor (arguably at this point Cabrik was an absolute monarchy). HappySlappy102 was arrested by the Emperor and sent to the gulag, which was right next to the Meinschland inactivity camp. The Emperor also sent to the prison camp. Upon his anointment the Emperor promised to pay people, which was something the previous King had not done. He also crowned Ostrich (Empress of Astrun) the Queen of New Zarydia. Unfortunately the Emperor was assassinated on 18 February 2018 by Ospean rebels. He died without an heir, officially ending the rule of the Curika dynasty and causing a succession crisis. The succession crisis eventually led to the first Ospela-Cabrikk war which resulted in the establishment of the unstable Ospean Republic led by Darius Boius Ospelus. House of Boii Darius Boius Ospelus (Dictator Duno) Darius Boius Ospelus and Willy / WellyWangFlaps(Consul Duno and Co-Consul WangFlaps) While not strictly of the House of Boii, during DBO's Consulship he served alongside two other Co-Consuls: WillyWangFlaps (who died after his election) and WellyWangFlaps (who replaced him afterwards). House of Krela House of Altre Kaenr Altre (Imperator Altre) Following the 2nd great inactivity and the collapse Category:Cabrik